Cloud Princess
by Druj
Summary: What if Skull was a girl and a princess? What if she's related to Prince Belphegor? What if the Skull's and Bel's supposedly dead family finds and confronts them? short chapters, longer chapters later on.
1. Chapter 1

hello this is my first time writing a fanfic so tell me what you all think. Sorry in advance for any grammars errors, and for any misspellings in this.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn only the plot and the OC's.

* * *

In the dead of night a young princess could be found hunting in the thick woods for food. Completely unaware of the fact her life will change in the next few days.

The young princess was trying to find new hunting grounds when she came upon a clearing with what she could only assume was the circus that the nearby town was talking about. The young 14 year old princess was hesitant to step any closer to the tents and instead decided to observe the place from her position behind the bushes of wild berries. The girl stayed there for several hours before she had gathered enough resolve to go and ask if she could join their circus.

As the young princess approaches a group of performers talking to someone that could only be described as the Ringleader of the circus; she felt eyes staring her down with curiosity but did not waiver in her steps. Once a few feet from the group she cleared her throat and bluntly stated that she would like to join their circus. There was silence after that as the performers stared and allowed that statement to sink in. The silence was then broken by the Ringleader's amused chuckle.

"Welcome young one, to the our circus. If you would like to join us what would your name be or would you like it if we choose for you?" the ring leader, Maximum, said to the girl patting her shoulder good naturally.

"M...my name?" the princess asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Well yes, what will we introduce you as to the audience," he explained further.

"...Skull...," she murmured.

"What was that," Maximum asked curiosity evident in his tone.

"My name... is Skull de Mort," the young girl said louder.


	2. The dreaded feelings

Sorry in advance for any grammars errors, and for any misspellings in this. Its been a while since I've watch the anime and am going to read the manga soon. I just don't know when I'll get the time to read and watch all of it.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn only the plot and the OC's.

* * *

2 years later

Skull woke up to the feeling of dread and unease not knowing why she felt the way she did she pushed it aside for the time being and got ready for her performance that night. She walked out of her trailer with her makeup in place and had on a black and purple gothic lolita dress to match her makeup. Her hair was cut to the middle of her neck and styled to appear spiky.

Skull greeted any one she saw this early in the morning with a cheerful smile and wave before that feeling came back. She knew then that the peace in her life will end soon but refused to think it but as she started her maintenance on her bike. her thoughts went on a darker path about the "Royal Training" her family forced her and her younger twin brothers had to endure before leaving that horrifying castle.

After the maintenance and the warm up, Skull started on some practice jumps and tricks. An hour passed working on the warm up jumps and tricks Skull went on to practice her routine for the nights performance.

During the stunts was when the runaway princess could truly forget about everything and be herself. The one that could be free from being someone she's not from not having to act and pretend.

It went like that for the rest of the day with breaks in between for food and to rest.

By the time it was her turn to perform her stunts, skull could feel the suspense and the excitement from the audience. She made two rounds around the track before making a sharp left to the ramp and began her stunts.

Skull felt someone staring at her while she was walking back to her trailer. when the eyes of the person intensified Skull started to walk faster and faster till her trailer door was opened and slammed shut. Sliding to the floor of her trailer with her back against the door; skull heaved a sigh and got up to lock the door.

When that was done she went to her dresser to change into her pajamas. She found a letter on top of her makeup kit, and that dreaded feeling came back ten fold.


	3. Decissions and Powerfull Beings? Part 1

Sorry in advance for any grammars errors, and for any misspellings in this. I am going to read the manga soon. I just don't know when I'll get the time to read and watch all of it.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn only the plot and the OC's.

* * *

눈‸눈 # Skulls POV (ง •̀ゝ•́)ง #

I stared at the letter then thought about the strange man in the stands with the iron hat and the woman with the giant white mushroom hat on her head. How they were staring at me seemed off then the usual awe and other unidentifiable looks that I get from time to time from my fans. But something tells me that I should at least go to this meeting to find out what it's about.

（＾し＾） ○ヮ○`ζ (=ヮ=)ν time skip brought to you by aph W廿ω廿)✧ (言_言)

I stared at the forest in warry. I could just _Feel_ the supernatural energy from miles away. There are about six energy sources five of which are gathered the center of the forest and the other one seems to be staying far away from the others.

I started moving and made sure that I had everything in my bag that I used my pretty purple flames to expand the inside of it for more storage. By the time (s)he got to the door it was about ten minutes after the assigned meeting time.

Putting on a smile I kicking the door open and yelling in my most obnoxious voice "Everyone bow before the GREAT AND IMMORTAL SKULL SAMAA!"

* * *

sorry that it took soo long had been busy with school and work and also got meagerly distracted with reading fanfic. Here is was I could come up with at the last minute and no I did not write a story out line for this. I am open to suggestions on pairings besides yuri (girlxgirl) mainly because I just won't write them. thank for reading! （[∂]ω[∂]）


	4. Powerfull beings? and Introductions

Sorry it took soo long I forgot about this and then I got distracted by other fanfictions. And again I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the only things I do own are the oc's.

* * *

Skull knew by the time she saw the others reactions to her introduction she grated most of them and the fact one in some sort of a love affair with the color black with a yellow band on his fedora, that this would be fun to mess with their minds and troll on them for the duration of this job, reaction was to aim and shoot at the door where she was before she dodged it in the from of tripping on thin air.

Skull took the only other place that wasn't beside the man with the fedora and the gun, it was between a guy with an indigo hood covering most of his face and a guy with the most outrageously cool green hair and glasses wearing a white lab coat.

"Your late lackey. ... What is a weak civilian doing here anyway," the man in the fedora scathingly said to which skull ignored with all the grace of a runaway princess that joined a circus had. Instead she gave him one of her most blindingly white smiles that somehow came of as annoying to the yellow striped fedora man. He scowled angrily at Skull. Before he could say anything else an overly sweet voice was heard.

The chair that Skull was sitting at was in front of a darkened hallway and where they assumed the voice came from said. "Now, Now, there's no need to argue. I am sure there is a reason why Signore De Mort is here."

The lady, judging by the overly sweet feminine tone, stepped into the room and walked to the only chair left and beside the fedora man. The tension that came from the sudden voice left the room as she introduced herself which prompted an introduction from the rest of the group.

The first one to speak was the Fedora Man, "Reborn".

"Lal Merch"

"Mu Viper, I better be paid soon for this"

"Hello I'm Fon it is a pleasure to work with all of you in the upcoming year"

"... Verde" said the green scientist dude not even bothering to look up from his notes.

"..."

"..."

Skull just stared at the now known as Verde until he looked up and proceeds to stare back awkwardly.

"My name is Luce and I am the Donna of Giglio Nero Famiglia Let's get this meeting started. I'm sure all of you are wondering why you all are here and what you will be paid for," said Luce in an attempt to break the silence.

Luce then explained what our missions entailed and the estimated length of our stay in the middle of the forest. That we all found out belongs to the Luces' famiglia.


End file.
